


diamond's birthday surprise

by knight7272



Category: Original Work
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alcohol, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: it's diamond's 21st birthday and it is now it is time for her and Joseph to take their relationship to the next level





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all aircraft mentioned belong to the company that built them  
> contains smut, foul language and alcohol use

“Happy birthday diamond” forest and pearl said.

“thanks guys” diamond said.

After diamond has opened her presents from pearl and forest then says “thanks for the hair conditioner that I have always wanted”.

My present is in the garage downstairs

10 minutes later the 3 friends arrive in the apartment garage and see diamond's bike.

Half an hour later Joseph arrives at in his g550 jet

pearl then spots Joseph and says “hi Joseph”.

Joseph replies “hi pearl”.

Pearl then asks “what are you doing here?”

“well since it's diamond's birthday today and I haven't given her my present yet”

diamond then asks “what is your present for me?”

“my present to you diamond is that you are getting a tour of the henshu air fleet”

diamond then says “thanks for the present”.

an hour and a half later Joseph and diamond arrive at henshu air headquarters

So diamond the md-83 has been converted into a combi to replace our dc-9-32cf

diamond then asks “why the dc-9-32cf retired?”

Joseph then says “it's airframe fatigue life expired but I don't know why”.

Joseph then says to diamond “there is a bar on board the 757”

“shall we go and raid the bar?” diamond asks

“well I haven't had a chance to taste test the drinks we have in the 757's bar” Joseph said

diamond then says “well we can do the taste test and since I am 21 now which means I can have alcohol and my semblance will burn it off”.

Joseph then says “well since I have a high tolerance for alcohol just like frank”.

diamond then says “so whatever happens tonight we'll both remember it in the morning”

Joseph then says “yeah”.

Joseph and diamond board the 757 and diamond sits down on the bar stool and Joseph pours a drink for both of them.

“so what did forest do to your bike?”

diamond replies “forest and her uncle improved most of the bike by replacing parts

Joseph replies “make sense because I had a similar problem a few weeks ago”

diamond then asks “what happened?”

Joseph then says” during a take off in this very plane the number 2 engine suffered an uncontained failure and had to be replaced”.

Joseph asks “so what did you get for your birthday?”

diamond replies “I got some hair conditioner from pearl, some action movies form forest and also an improved motorbike

Joseph asks “so what did forest do to your motorbike?”

diamond replies “forest with some help from uncle took the bike apart and gave the bike an overhaul”.

Joseph asks “so what upgrades did forest make?”

diamond replies “forest replaced the brakes, the seat, the exhaust pipe, the fuel gauge, the tyres and the headlight”

“so why were these parts replaced?” Joseph asks

“Well the brakes, the types and the seat were worn out while the fuel gauge was broken also the exhaust pipe was showing metal fatigue and the headlight bulb had burned out” diamond replied.

“forest also made my bike's more fuel efficient by changing the engine to a more fuel efficient engine” diamond said.

Joseph then hands diamond a drink.

Joseph asks diamond “Hey diamond have been dating for 5 months now and would you like to make your 21st birthday even better and take our relationship to the next level and do you consent to what we are about to do?” to which diamond replies “I consent to having sex with you Joseph”.

Joseph then says “I consent to having sex with you diamond”

they then kiss passionately.

… _.lemon alert ….lemon alert_

… _._ _lemon alert_ _…._ _lemon alert_

as diamond and Joseph kiss Joseph lifts diamond up and lifts her onto the bar table and diamond then takes of her top and her scarf, socks and shoes and then removes Joseph's shirt and trousers socks and shoes.

As they momentarily break the kiss to get some air and then they resume the kiss.

Diamond then removes her yellow bra and reveals her breasts upon which Joseph immediately starts to kiss and then diamond moans and then pulls down Joseph's pants and says “you have a big cock”.

Joseph then says “Hey yang aren't those the underwear you got for Christmas”. Joseph then removes diamond's yellow panties and climbs on top of her and continues to kiss her and begins to move down her naked body until he reaches her clit.

diamond then tells Joseph to lick her and a second later diamond is moaning with pleasure.

Diamond then says “Joseph I'm gonna cum” and diamond then cums in Joseph's mouth.

diamond then takes Joseph's cock into her mouth and starts to give Joseph a blowjob.

Joseph moans and says “diamond keep going and I'm about to cum too”.

Joseph then cums in diamond's mouth and he says “diamond you taste great and after diamond has removed her mouth from Joseph's cock and replies “so are you”.

Joseph then picks diamond up and he carries her around the 757's passenger cabin.

Joseph lays diamond down on the table in left middle of the cabin and climbs on top of her and gives her a titfuck.

Joseph then lines up his cock with diamond's pussy.

Joseph says to diamond “once we do this there is no going back so are you ready” and diamond replies “I want you inside of me so I’m ready”.

Joseph inserts himself into diamond and says “This is going hurt a bit so do you want to me do it” to which diamond replies “I want you to” and then Joseph takes diamond's virginity.

Diamond withstands the pain by kissing Joseph again and she tells Joseph to begin by saying “fuck me”.

Joseph starts to slowly thrust into diamond's pussy and diamond begins to moan in pleasure.

she tells Joseph “Faster and harder”.

Joseph starts to thrusting hard and fast into diamond who is moaning in sheer pleasure.

Joseph then caresses diamond's large breasts and says “diamond you're so tight” to which diamond replies by saying “kiss me”.

diamond and Joseph kiss for a third time while both moaning in sheer pleasure.

Joseph then says “diamond I’m cumming” to which diamond replies “I’m cumming too please cum inside me”

diamond wraps her legs around Joseph's waist to keep him from pulling out of her.

diamond then has her second orgasm of the night and Joseph's is a second later and diamond says “tats it fill me up”.

After both having their orgasms Joseph pulls out of diamond and cum leaks out form her.

Diamond tells Joseph “you were great” and Joseph responds by saying “so were you” and then they both fall asleep on the big table with the bed sheet covering them.

The next morning

as Frank and the ground crew are preparing the 777 for a freight run Frank smells an odd smell and asks “can you guys smell something coming from the 757?”.

A member of the ground crew replies “yeah I can”

as Frank approaches the 757 the smell gets stronger.

Frank reaches the 757 stairs and heads up them and finds the door not fully closed and then goes in.

the smell is strong as frank see the cabin and heads into the cockpit and connects the terrain alarm to the cabin speaker.

The speaker then blares out “too low terrain too low terrain whoop whoop pull up”.

Joseph and diamond suddenly wake and see frank just coming out of the cockpit and Joseph says “dad turn off the terrain alarm” to which frank replies “ok”.

Joseph then says to diamond “we are so busted”.

Frank then tells Joseph “this 757 is now grounded” and then diamond asks “why the 757 grounded?”

Joseph then tells yang “1 of Henshu air's policies is that if a foreign contaminant gets on board the aircraft the plane has to be grounded until the contaminant is no longer present aboard the airplane”.

“So there a contaminant on board this aircraft and who is going to do the decontamination?” diamond asks.

Frank then says “since you two created the contaminant that means your cleaning it up and your restocking the bar after you've cleaned the cabin”.

As Frank leaves the aircraft he says “but before you two get breakfast put some clothes on”.

A half an hour later strawberry, frank, Joseph and are in the kitchen having breakfast.

Frank says “I’ll be calling your friends to tell him that you'll be delayed in returning home because you are helping clean the 757's cabin”.

diamond then realises that her dad might find out.

Strawberry then says “did you enjoy your date?”

Frank, Joseph and diamond say “wait what?”

Strawberry then says “who do you think set up those dates?”

Joseph then says “i thought I did”.

Joseph then says to diamond “we've fall foul of the matchmaker”.

Joseph then asks Frank “why was dc-9's fatigue life used up more quickly?”

frank then says “I have been doing freight runs to the kingdom of mantle and then strawberry says “i never approved those freight runs so Joseph do you agree that frank should be grounded and has to do work on the super vc-10 for the next 2 weeks?

Joseph says “definitely”

strawberry then tells frank that he is grounded for the next 2 weeks and tells Joseph and yang to finish their breakfast and get on with cleaning the 757's cabin.

After Frank has spoken to diamond's friends and told them what happened and pearl, forest and Frank agree not to tell diamond's father.

Three days later

after decontaminating the 757 diamond and Joseph have a make out session in the shower.

Joseph then says to diamond “so did you enjoy your present?” to which diamond responds “yes I did”.

diamond and Joseph board the 757 for the return trip.

An hour and a half later the 757 arrives at the local airport and pearl and forest are there to greet her.

Forest then says “so how did the tour go?”

diamond replies "it was fantastic ".

then the 3 friends return to the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N this wasn't easy to write and for the scene where frank woke Joseph and diamond up with the 757's terrain alarm  
> I had to listen to ending of aeroperu 603's cvr recording


End file.
